dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Arak (Prime Earth)
In the wake of Brainiac's absence, Telos came to the conclusion that since Brainiac is unique, so must it be unique. Based on this premise, Telos decided to judge that Brainiac intended to have the captive cities of the Multiverse into fighting each other to deem the survivors worthy. To ensure the cities' inhabitants of their cooperation, Telos threatened to have them destroyed. Telos enacted his competition when several denizens from Earth 2 unprecedentedly arrived on his world. After briefly capturing the Earth 2 natives, Telos was confused by their sudden appearance until he was temporarily weaken by Green Lantern Alan Scott and allowing his prisoners to escape. Telos soon recovered and attempted to locate the Earth 2 natives in which he found and rescued the Earth 2 Dick Grayson. He eventually located his wards in Skartaris, where the evil sorcerer Deimos had absorbed the powers of the time travellers that Brainiac had imprisoned. Deimos took the opportunity of summoning Brainiac, who is trapped in a T-Sphere, and peered into his mind to reveal the shocking truth to Telos's identity: he was not a planet created by Brainiac, but rather he was once a man - a man with a family. In the past, his world was threatened by Brainiac and then forced into eternal servitude for him in exchange for the lives of his wife and children. The revelation deeply traumatized Telos and at this moment of weakness allowed Deimos to take control of the Blood Moon. During the duration of Deimos' takeover, Telos retreated and remained at a complete loss over the life that he once had. He was soon tracked down by Dick Grayson, who convinced him that he is freed from Brainiac's conditioning and that he can make his own decisions to correct the mistakes he had wrought, and the possibility of using his powers to finding his family. Compelled, Telos agreed with Grayson to help stopping Deimos and saving every captive on the planet. Telos joined Grayson's group of heroes from disparate worlds in battling Deimos and fully regaining control of the planet from the sorcerer. However, Parallax killed Deimos and unwittingly released the unstable temporal energies the sorcerer acquired from the time travellers and causing the imminent destruction of the Multiverse. Telos was not powerful enough to undo the damages, but foresaw who can: Brainiac. The hero Waverider summoned Telos' master despite vocal oppositions from his former captives. Brainiac, regrettable of his actions, helped in saving the Multiverse by sending a group of heroes to prevent the First Crisis and returning the captive cities and its inhabitants back to their realities. With this task finished, Brainiac relinquished Telos' bondage and vanished. Telos transported the Blood Moon to the Earth 2 reality and granted the planet to the Earth 2 survivors as their new home world. Soon afterward he departed for parts unknown in search for his family that he now fully remembers. | Powers = ** : Since Telos doesn't have a physical body, he uses the various materials the Blood Moon is composed of to create bodies for himself to use when interacting with the inhabitants on the various realities that currently reside on the Blood Moon. Usually he'll take on the form of the Brainiac that is native to that reality. Following his encounter with the Superman of Earth 0, Telos now assumes a form that is an amalgamation of the Superman and the Brainiac of Earth 0. ** : Telos is capable of stripping the superpowers from all inhabitants of the cities he tends to, including those provided by equipment such as Legion Flight Rings. ** : Telos is capable of going to any location on his planet at whim. ** : Within the scope of the Blood Moon, Telos has omniscience of everything that goes on concerning the inhabitants of the various cities on Telos. ** }} * : After the events of Convergence Telos was given a portion of Brainiac's power which enhanced him to superhuman levels. ** : Telos posseses enough raw strength to easily overpower beings like Validus and Computo. ** : Telos was impervious to many forms of harm. ** ** : Telos can reshape part of his body to create claws or blades. ** ** ** ** : Telos has the ability to absorb Validus' electric attack and to redirect it against him. ** | Abilities = * * * : As the eldest son of the king of his tribe, Arak learned the shaman's way, inheriting Mother Earth's powers after his father's death. ** : By inheriting the powers, he became one with every living atom around him. ** : For the same reason, he felt his senses explode. ** : Arak, Son of Thunder, gained the power to create and manipulate lightning. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Each use of his teleporting abilities causes him to weaken for a period of time. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Like Mogo and Raga, Telos is interchangeably referred to as both a person and a location. Unlike them, he has an avatar of his presence on the planet that is spoken with, rather than speaking with the planet itself directly. | Trivia = | DC = telos | Wikipedia = Arak (comics) | Links = }} Category:Planets Category:Royalty